dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sycamore
Name: Jack Sycamore Also know as: The Crimson Ripper Also goes by: Mr. Sycamore - By his clientele Jackie - By Friends Vasquez - Because we find it cool (Who the fuck is we?) Age: 19 DoB: October 31st Sex: Male Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Maroon Skin Color: Pale tan Height: 5'6 Weight: 169 Sexual Orientation: Gay Status: Single Occupation: Owner of the Bar 'The Black Diamond.' District: 2 Appearance large.png anime-boy-black-and-white-boy-guy-Favim.com-4116404.jpg anime-anime-boy-black-and-white-cool-Favim.com-2898064.jpg anime_guy_with_red_eyes_by_anyuanima-d8h5ko2.jpg Jack is known as a pale faced, average height and weight skinny framed male with dark brown messy hair and dark circles around his eyes, it could be eye make-up or a lack of sleep, the one interesting noticeable feature would be that he has slits from both sides of his mouth up to his ear forming a perfectly clean cut and freakishly weird Glasgow smile scars. Jackie often is caught wearing a black suit and tie with grey formal shirt, however this attire is often seen on while working at the club, often times he wears an array of different clothing from jackets to tank tops, to jeans to shorts, and from boots to sandels it just varies on the day and mood of his, Jack is often changes his look weekly if not daily and usually of colors from the monochrome family comprised of blacks, whites and grey. However on rare occasions he will often be wearing color with his looks which sometimes are of dark purples, reds, blues and brown. Behavior/Personality a8f293e77010b1c2fac36e44f1de3099.jpg Tumblr ntlte8RoOe1trzm55o1 500.jpg avatars-000233836539-zpqaju-t500x500.jpg Jack give a look of calm and caring, putting on a fake face to delude the people of his establishment, he is often well manored and trys to have a good time when the actual time comes for such a thing, its hard to tell half the time if he is actually having a good time or if he is bored and wishes to leave with his non expressional face being given a forced smile on his face. From the time he killed his mother and father, to the time of murdering quite a few people in Crimson Peak Asylum, Jack has suffered quite some mental problems but with no records of what he suffers from its hard to pinpoint what is wrong with him. He can be unstable at points and feeds off his aggression which is when he kills someone, either that or boredom. Jack might seem like he has a complex mind however most people can read his movement like a book if there a trained eye, however everyone that has, Jack has killed to keep things still a mystery. However for how long can he. When Jack catches someone he either kills them right on the spot or takes them to his special place where he conducts a bit of torture, he loves the cries and screams of people who he kills... However the darker thing he has done is sampled the meat from the people he has killed and has now grown a taste for the flesh of mere men which has done a great deal of damage on his mind. Roleplay Alignment Unknown 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Bar Owner. Rank: Owner and Boss of 'The Black Diamond' Bar. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Street Fighting ) '''Flow of battle: '( Dou ) '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Destruction) Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. Weapon of Choice *'A Baseball Bat' *A Sledgehammer *'A Rocket Launcher with 8 RPGs' *'Duel 44. Magnums with a 3 boxes of ammo' *Katana Four Feet in Length *Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle with 5 boxes of ammo *Mossberg 500 Shotgun with 1 box of ammo Allies/Enemies 'Background' Jack was born from his Mother, Margret Leigton in England with his Father, James Sycamore. For five years the Sycamore Family lived in a life of luxury with a small fortune, they were not of the common wealth nor did they rub elbows with the elite of high society but they lived quite well in the estate they bought. His mother was left to raise him for those five years teaching him the french language and spoiling him with the money they had in there bank as his father was gone for months at a time doing business overseas, they nearly came to divorce in just five years but for the sake of there child they pulled through, sold the estate and moved to a decent home in District 2 of Kasihana City. During his time in Kasihana he saw that his parents were changing within the cities atmosphere however still found time to spoil him with gifts to forget what they had done, even with all the gifts in the world it was not helping him with the overall situation, it just made him want more expensive gifts, his father over time became a heavy drinker, he would abuse his mother many a time and would go out for no reason to hit his son for defending her, the torment would go on for three years before he died in a car crash. The Official Case Record: 'Name: James Sycamore / Age: 45 / Sex: Male / Diseased Found dead in a Kasihana 4-way intersection, his car T-boned from the driver side, took fire department fifteen minutes they got him out of the car before paramedics came and rushed him to the hospital, on his way they discovered that he suffered from internal bleeding, a concussion, and a broken right leg with bone sticking out. He died minutes before entering the hospital doors. Among the car wreckage police found that the break-line was cut and turned this into a murder investigation where the medical corner found that he carried a high levels of alcohol in his blood stream to even get into the car however he managed and drove without breaks. His family was the likely culprits being abused by him, first they interrogated the mother days before the funeral after the police came up with there findings, everything pointed to her being innocent. The son however seemed to feel less sympathetic to the death even said he was glad he had died, the police came to the conclusion that the son, Jack was the culprit however no jury alive would convict a boy just trying to keep himself safe or family. Nor did they have enough evidence to even consider this, neither the weapon that was used to cut the break-line. The case was considered, Unsolved. After morning the death of her husband and the harassment from the cops interrogation Jack and his mother came into his fathers money left in a will for both her and him which would keep them living a stable life, a rich amount of life. Jack watched as his mother too changed from the money she earned and also gambled away, he watched as she tried finding another loving husband, however one after another each of them turned to shit, they would use her for her money and she wouldn't even know it. Jack watched as his mother slowly turned into a whore to justify finding the right man to be his father. On the day of his fifteenth birthday, Jack Sycamore finally snapped, he killed not only his mother but the four men that were in the same room with her, he was covered in the blood of all four victims combined and holding a knife, yet he had no memory of what he had done or why.... Or did he. He spent the last two years in a mental asylum named Crimson Peaks Asylum for the Insane, It was a run down asylum being decommissioned for demolition to have a newer one built in its place. But before it could happen Jackie managed to escape when a person delivering his tray of food to his cell, however not following protocol he went inside. Jack managed to escape his straight jacket and strangled his guard before killing fifteen more people after finding a sharp weapon which was never identified along with his report of ever existing at a place such as that and fled into the darkness of Kasihana. One years later and at age eighteen Jack Sycamore crawled out from the darkness with his families inheritance and bought himself a Bar and named it 'The Black Diamond' a bar for people to come, drink, smoke marijuana, and relax all the while listening to music chosen from the distant past to revitalize early music. At age nineteen and with his bar still standing afloat he has made a nice little life for himself as most of his fortune was spent on three vehicles, a luxury apartment , a few weapons, some extra muscle for the bar, and the buying of liquor to keep the customers happy. He has been living a good little life for himself while living in District 2 of Kasihana all alone and still with great problems. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Strength " Your Story " EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1